1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool attachment for a handheld power tool, having a housing that has a fastening interface, having an attachment housing on which a locking unit is situated for locking the tool attachment to the fastening interface of the handheld power tool, and a tool receptacle that accommodates an insertion tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
From published international patent application document WO 2008/068100 A1, a tool attachment provided with a tool receptacle is known that has a locking unit for locking to a fastening interface of a handheld power tool such as a screwdriver, drill, or screw driller. The locking unit is used, in an unlocked state, to enable mounting or removal of the tool attachment to or from the handheld power tool, and in a locked state is used to lock the tool attachment to the handheld power tool for operation.
A disadvantage of the existing art is that such a tool attachment has only limited suitability, or is not suitable at all, for drilling in hard stone or concrete.